Outcasts
by shadowrider97
Summary: When Beast Boy believes the Titans have lost faith in him, he decides to to go for walk around town. Who he meets will change him forever. Rated T because I'm hesitant.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All who have already read, PLEASE RE-READ! I made some changes after I realized that I made mistakes. Nothing major but if you noticed anything, please check it out.

This is my first fanfic. I thought about doing it BB/Rae, but with so many of those, I wanted it to be original. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

disclaimer: i don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to... whoever it is that owns them, DC or cartoon network or whoever... point is; I. Own. Nothing.

Regular (or thought shouting, depending on if its in " ")

_Thoughts (or regular shouting. Again " ")_

_**Beasts**_

Chapter 1

He could smell their fear. Ever since the Beast incident a month ago. No matter what he did, a small whiff of terror emanated from them when they looked at him. Even Raven, who had been so good at hiding her emotions, couldn't escape his nose.

These were the thoughts that flowed through Beast Boy's mind as he considered his relationship to the Teen Titans. So much had happened, he began to wonder if they had any faith in him anymore.

"Ya, like Rae had any faith to begin with," he mused aloud. He sighed, wondering if, one day, the tower wouldn't be so welcoming to him.

**"We don't need them! Friends are for the weak!" **he could hear the animals roar inside his head. Shaking his head to clear it, he mentally subdued them all.

_Maybe Cyborg will still play video games with me!_ he thought, exited. With that thought, he sped off toward the living room.

Entering, one would think nothing out of ordinary. Raven sat in the corner reading, Starfire was cooking... _something_ in the kitchen, and Cyborg was pounding Robin at video games.

Beast Boy knew better.

The moment he walked in the door, they all looked up. He could smell the brief tang of fear as their eyes rested on him. Trying not to show his annoyance, he approached the pair on the couch.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Robin, passing over a controller.

"You're going down, BB!" exclaimed Cyborg as his friend took his seat.

He could still smell the fear that had begun fading from the air, but chose to ignore it. Instead he wanted to enjoy this moment with his friends.

They had only been playing for about a half an hour before the alarm blared, bathing them in a red glow. Robin sprinted to the computer to read the report.

"Its the Hive Five," he said. "All right people, let's move! Titans, go!"

They were afraid of her. She could see it in their eyes. They were beginning to question her leadership. They blamed her for their recent stream of bad luck. It wasn't her fault the Teen Titans were always there! But with her power, it didn't matter.

They were beginning to lose faith in her. Their fear was the only loyalty they showed to her. Even See-more was having doubts. She needed them afraid, or she would have nothing.

All this made Jinx the most lonely member of the Hive. None of her teammates tried to help her, so she was left in a dark room with no one but her unicorn pillow pet for company.

"No one really understands what its like to be feared by their teammates," she said to the darkness. "The _Titans_ all get along fine. They follow their leader into battle without question. No trust issues with them."

She sighed. _Team moral is low, even Privet Hive's. I'll have to pull of a score soon, or I may have a revolt on my hands before too long._

With that thought, she headed into the main room. The sight was the same as always. Mammoth raiding the fridge, Gizmo and Privet Hive arguing, with See-more passed out on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she strode over toward the main computer to check out any good scores. After selecting one, she turned and yelled, "Come on! We've got a jewelry store to rob!"

_And Teen Titans to fight, probably.  
_

End of Chapter

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and send your thoughts!

BTW: Jinx's part takes place at the same time as BB's. The Hive go to the rob the store and then the Titans get the alert. Sorry if that confused you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanking everyone who commented. Thank you! This is my first story and I'm glad you like! I'm considering adding a little BB/Rae drama but I want your thoughts first! No matter what, THIS IS A BB/JINX STORY!

_This is too easy, _thought Jinx as she loaded a bag full a jewels. _Where are the stupid Teen Titans? Doesn't matter, as long as this goes smoothly, I'm fine._

"You know, I thought you went to school to learn, or did you just sleep through all your classes?" asked a calm voice.

The villains whirled around to see the Titans had the only exit blocked. Robin held a smug look on his face before yelling his trade mark fraise, "Titans, go!" With those two words, all hell broke loose.

Gizmo began firing rockets at random toward the young heroes, while Mammoth sprinted forward.

Robin launched to tackle Gizmo before he could cause any serious harm while Cyborg slammed into Mammoth. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and leapt for Privet Hive. Starfire and Raven then began a fury of combination attacks toward See-more and Jinx, whom had paused to marvel at her horrible luck.

_Maybe it _is_ my power,_ she thought to herself. _Why does it always have to backfire? _Her thoughts were interrupted as a star bolt flew passed her, barely missing her face.

_Why do I have such terrible luck?, _thought Beast Boy. _I finally get hang out with my friends _without_ them being afraid of me, and this happens? What the freak! _He felt a sudden pain flare in his chest as Privet Hive landed a heavy kick, sending him fling.

He flew straight into a fleeing Jinx. Dazed, he looked at the surrounding area. He noticed that the battle had changed very quickly. He realized that the Titans were failing due to the fact Gizmo had blasted a hole in the wall and the Hive Five were slowly making their way towards it.

He turned and saw that Jinx had stumbled into a dizzy sitting position. On the other side of her was a hole she had make with her hex bolts. Their eyes met and then she was up and running threw her new escape route.

As he stood he heard his communicator blare. He opened it to reveal Robin's face.

"Beast Boy, the Hive is escaping!" yelled the Boy Wonder. "We need you here in case we lose sight and need to track them!"

"I can't!" replied Beast Boy. "Jinx is going the other way! I'm going after her!"

With that, he turned off the communicator and ran in pursuit.

End of chapter

A/N: please reply! Ya ya it was short. The next one will be longer or I'll split it into chapters 3 and 4, depends on how long you all want to wait for it! I also want to know if you think any later stories should be BB/Jinx or this should be a one-time deal. Also, the whole hex bolt thing was because i noticed that in some of the episodes she could just blow stuff up so i figured I'd use that as one of her powers, not just luck. As always, your thoughts are needed!


	3. Chapter 3

_Is he chasing me?, _wondered the pink haired girl as she sprinted through the alleyways behind the jewelry store. _He's a shape-shiftier so I probably won't be able to outrun him. My only hope is to lose him somewhere._

_Is she really this stupid?, _Beast Boy mentally asked himself. _I hope she realizes I can smell her, and hear her footsteps. There's no way she's losing me without hiding in a crowd._

Veering off sharply into a side alley, Jinx lunged behind a dumpster to avoid her pursuer. For a moment she almost escaped.

_Dang, what happened to her scent?,_ thought the changeling, angrily. Suddenly, he it hit him, masked by the garbage.

He realized she smelled slightly of wildflowers, something he hadn't expected of a super-villain. Glancing in the direction the scent was coming from, he saw the tips of her horn-like hair peeking slightly over the top of her hiding place.

Raising a humored eyebrow, he approached her hiding place. Upon hearing his approaching footsteps, she leapt to her feet and turned to face the green figure. Their eyes met as he slowly moved toward her.

"You know Jinx," he began, "running in here probably wasn't your best idea. You've pretty much cornered yourself. And pink hair in a dark alley kinda sticks out, and this coming from the guy with green skin!"

In spite of her current situation, she found herself giggling. Beast Boy halted his approach.

"Did you just… laugh… at one of _my_ jokes?" he asked incredulously, pausing in mid-step.

"Well ya," she replied honestly. "You're kind of funny." She blushed at her own compliment.

_A bad guy (or is it girl?) thinks I'm funny when the rest of my team just finds me annoying, ironic huh? _The changeling thought to himself.

"Well… do you want to hear more?" he asked hesitantly, surprising himself as much as her.

"Um… sure, why not?" she replied, only half realizing that neither of them were in a combat stance, mostly because she was thinking about the blush that was rising rapidly rising to her face.

He grinned. Just as he opened his mouth to make good on his offer, his communicator started beeping. "Beast Boy, we've lost the Hive 5! Please tell me you at least caught Jinx!" Robin's frustrated voice was heard shouting on the other end.

Suddenly remembering the situation, Jinx rushed forward, shoving the young Titan out of the way.

"Robin, I had her! If you hadn't called I would've been able to catch her!" Beast Boy growled, half wondering if he would have actually started a conversation with her. "I'll meet you guys back at the tower."

oooooo

Jinx dropped onto the couch, exhausted. _At least I was able to keep my prize, _she thought, holding up her bag of jewels with a smile.

Just then, a very angry Gizmo stormed in. "What the heck! You totally _ditched_ us to deal with those pit-sniffers!"

"I'm not in the mood, shorty! I'm going out, so I want you to find someone to fence these," she said, tossing him the jewels. With that, she stormed away from the minuscule genus.

Alone in her room, she pulled out a box from underneath her bed. Inside was a make-up kit, a blonde wig, and a pair of contacts. Placing in the contacts, she oped her eyes to reveal two normal blue eyes. _I really need a boyfriend, _she thought tiredly.

0000000

Beast Boy held his head in his hands as he listened to Robin rant about how bad that mission went.

"You should have stopped her! You had her right where you wanted her, and you let her go!"

"**Challenge him! Show him you are the alpha!" **roared his feral morphs. He suppressed the urge to tackle the masked boy, but not the anger.

"I know, I messed up! I get it! You don't need to rub it in, and I don't need to sit here and take it! I'm going out, I'll be back later!" he yelled at the team leader as he stormed from the room.

When he entered his room, he hurried toward the his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he removed he holo-rings that Cyborg had given him after the infiltration of Hive Academy. Placing them on his fingers, he changed into a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. _I really need a __girlfriend_, he thought angrily.

A/N: I know, cliff-hanger. I'm sure you can figure out what happens, but until then review! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO POINT OUT MISTAKES!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all your help, all you who reviewed! I had to get this chapter out of the way because school is starting up so it will be longer in between chapters, sorry! :C

00000000

Beast Boy wandered the city in search of a way to pass the time. He ordered a slice of pizza, browsed through comic books, and hung out at the video game store. However, nothing he did had any interest to him. He was still mad so he didn't want to return to the tower just yet, but he had no idea where to go or what to do. Jinx was encountering the same problem.

As he wandered around, he eventually found himself in the alley where he had cornered Jinx earlier. He thought of the conversation that might have passed between them if Robin hadn't interrupted.

_I'm still not sure there even would have been a conversation. I mean, sure she thought I was funny and she's kind of cute, but does that mean I would actually talk to her?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice behind him. "Hello, who are you?"

BB spun to face the owner of the voice. He found himself staring at a beautiful girl with pale skin, blonde hair with what appeared to be pink highlights peeking through the golden strands, and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a purple tee shirt, and jeans. He didn't know why, but she reminded him of someone, though he couldn't place who.

Unknown to him, she was thinking along the same lines. She saw a handsome guy with tan skin, blonde hair, and green eyes that seemed to shift shades as she watched, turning from forest to ocean to emerald. He had on a black tee and blue jeans. On his hands was a pair of rings that felt vaguely familiar. She too felt a spark of recognition, and likewise, was unable to identify it.

When Beast Boy found himself staring in awe of her, causing her to blush, he stuttered a reply. "Be- uh… Ben! That's right! My name is Ben. What's yours, beautiful?"

Her blush deepened. "Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't recognize you, are you new in town?"

"Uh… no, just roaming the city, I guess. Do you want to get coffee?" he asked, surprised by his own suddenness. He could tell she was too, as her eyes widened, and her blush deepened even more.

"Well, aren't you a hasty one? I'd love to. Come on there's a café just down the block."

Not long after, the two found themselves sitting across from one another, discussing each other and answering questions about themselves. She would laugh at his jokes and he would smile at her comments. They found themselves having a good time. That is, until they got to the topic of families.

"I get _no_ respect from them! They always rag on me, and hardly _ever_ laugh at my jokes! They're kinda scared of me, actually. I'm like that puppy they had to take in but they don't want to come near my 'cause I got rabies or something!" he ranted to her.

"Oh I know exactly how you feel!" she replied. "My family is terrified I might hit them or something. Come on, I'm not violent _all _the time, just when they make me angry. And I have this annoying little brother who's always complaining and throwing out insults! Sometimes I just want to get away from it all!"

The two met gazes and smiled. They were happy to finally find someone to talk to about their problems and could relate to. That's when Jinx spied the clock.

"Oh no, is that the time! I need to get home! I'm so sorry!" she said as she rapidly rose from her chair.

"Don't worry about it. I need to get home, too. Everyone's probably worried," he replied with a smile. Though they had both risen, they were suddenly reluctant to leave. He offered a weak smile before saying, "How 'bout we meet here Friday night and go see a movie?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. We'll meet, say… 5?"

"5 it is then!" he called as she walked away.

00000000

"Where were you!" yelled Gizmo as Jinx entered the room.

"Out," she replied calmly. "Did you sell those jewels like I told you to?" Grumbling, he pointed to a stack of cash on the counter. "Good, now why don't you make yourself useful and make something for dinner, squirt," she said before heading to her room.

00000000

As Beast Boy walked into the living room, he saw that the team was hanging out, much the same as that morning. When Robin noticed he had entered, he hit pause on the game and he approached their green friend with Cyborg.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier Beast Boy. I was just frustrated, that's all. I hope you can forgive me," the Boy Wonder said in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Rob. It's cool," replied the changeling, thoughts obviously elsewhere.

The metal man and the leader exchanged glances. "Beast Boy, where were you all day?" continued the masked one.

"Just hanging out," the boy replied.

His inquirers grinned devilishly. "Was she hot?" Beast Boy blushed, causing Cyborg to bust out laughing. This, in turn, brought their conversation to the attention of the two female members.

"What makes you think I was out with a girl?" he replied hotly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you spent the day with a guy. You have something you want to tell us BB?" Cyborg clutched his stomach, tears streaming from his eyes.

"No! I was with a girl! But I don't want to tell you about it!" the green one shouted.

Robin remained perfectly calm as he said, "You know you have toilet paper on your foot, right? And that it was most likely there through your entire date, right?" Cyborg was effectively in the fetal position, his face purple and soaked with tears.

"Friend Beast Boy, you were on the date, correct?" asked Starfire. "This is glorious! You now have the girlfriend! I do so wish to meet her!"

Beast Boy only glared before heading to his room.

00000000

Both BB and Jinx lay in their beds thinking about the events of earlier. They both racked their brains as they struggled to remember who they were reminded of.

She wondered about the jokes he told, while he thought about how she smelled of wildflowers.

_Jokes…_

_Wildflowers…_

They both shot up, realizing at the same moment just who the other was. Normally, one might consider the advantages gained in their positions. One could learn plans, weaknesses, anything and everything that could be used against them.

However, only one thought passed through their minds as they gazed out their windows.

_Friday is going to be interesting…_

A/N: longer than the others, but it got the message across. I thought about using Garfield for the name but I figured he would be used to using Beast Boy and I wanted to make it seem like he was recovering. I wasn't sure exactly what shade his eyes were, so went with shifting. "Jane's" little brother is Gizmo incase no one caught that. As always please review, tell me about any mistakes I made and yada yada… Anyway, as I said, it may be awhile before I can update so please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok I know it's been awhile, but I had school so… well here's the next chapter! Enjoy, it might go better with chocolate milk! Who am I kidding, everything goes better with chocolate milk!

00000000

Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror for the eighth time that day. It was finally Friday and he was trying to decide what to wear (taking more time than some of the girls he knew).

_Why do I care so much? She's a villain! I can't honestly be taking this seriously, can I?_

Never the less, he found himself trying on yet an other outfit in an attempt to find the right one.

00000000

_What am I doing? _

Jinx was also attempting to find the perfect look.

_Why am I so concerned with what he thinks of me? We're sworn nemeses! I should be trying to take him down, not on a date!_

Still, she sought out the perfect look.

00000000

5 o'clock found the two at the café in which they held their first date.

He was wearing a green dress shirt that complimented his eyes, as well a pair of black jeans. He had on white Nikes and a pair of ray bans.

She had on a violet shirt and matching skirt, with a pair a black leggings. Adorning her were a pair of silver studded earrings, and a golden necklace.

The pair stood and looked the other up and down in awe. No matter what side they were on, neither could deny the other was attractive.

"Are you ready?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes. What movie are we seeing?" she replied.

He grinned. "It's a surprise." (A/N: due to copyright laws I can't give a title, so pick your favorite and go with that.)

They enjoyed it so much, neither really minded when Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his shoulder. Afterward they went and he treated her to pizza at his usual hang-out. They were having so much fun that they both almost forgot just who the other was.

Almost.

They were walking down the street in the night. Suddenly, she pulled him into a small alleyway. Confused, he stared at her before asking what was wrong.

"Just want to be sure of something, that's all." With that, she reached out and pulled the holo-rings off of his fingers. Instantly, his skin and hair turned their usual green. She gasped. "I knew it! You lied to me!"

He growled angrily. "Oh don't act like _you _aren't hiding something, _Jinx_!" She shrugged and pulled off her wig to reveal her pink hair that lay tumbled down her back.

_She's… beautiful._ He rapidly shook the thought away.

"All right, now that that's outta the way, what were you doing trying to make a move on me, huh?" she asked, annoyed. "You want to use me to learn all our plans like your friend, right?" she huffed. "You Titans are all the same!" For some reason, she felt… hurt.

Similarly, he felt ashamed. "Look… I didn't go looking for you that day, you found me. Maybe it would be a good idea for us to just… go away."

"Ya, we should." Regardless of what they said, neither of them wanted to leave.

He could only think about the way her hair would blow in the wind, making it look like it was blowing cotton candy, or the way her foot would unconsciously tap its toes against the ground. She would notice how the light made his eyes sparkle like a jewel mine, or the way his hand would reach and grip his wrist.

It seemed as if a moment was suddenly unplugged from their minds, because before either of them knew it, their lips were pressed together as they held each other close.

Neither even considered to pull away.

End of chapter

A/N: well that's that. Please review. To all of you Fire Emblem fans out there, I had this story stuck in my head and I plan on writing it for you! Until next time, don't eat wild mushrooms 'cause they might be toadstools!


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy lay awake in bed. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and he hadn't slept at all. He and Jinx had stayed out until 1 AM and he was too blissful to sleep. He could still feel the warm tingle of their goodbye kiss. He remembered how her eyes would sparkle in the moonlight…

"**We must have her!" **the beasts of his mind roared. "**Make her the mate!"**

_Shut up! _He mentally shouted towards them. _As long as _I_ am the Alpha Form, we do things _my _way. Got it? _There were a few roars of defiance but he quickly silenced them.

Satisfied, he went to the common room for breakfast. Though he had expected it to be empty this early, Raven was already there.

She glanced up when he entered. For a moment their eyes met but he turned and started his breakfast. He heard her footsteps approaching behind him, though he calmly acted like he didn't notice.

"So…" she began hesitantly, "how was your… date… last night?"

"It was great," he replied with a dreamy smile. "Jane's amazing. We're going to lunch today. I'm so happy I met her."

"Oh… that's great," she said in her usual monotone, though he could smell the sadness radiating from her.

"What's wrong," he asked with concern. "Why are you sad?"

She stiffened and began to head towards the door. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Beast Boy." With that she was gone.

_What was that about?_

For once, the animals had no input.

00000000

Jinx drifted around the layer happily. She would sigh with contentment at the thought of her time with the green changeling the previous night. A fact her teammates noticed as well.

See-more approached her. "Ah, Jinx? There something you want to tell us? And where were you all last night?"

She smiled happily. "I was on the best date of my life. Ben's the perfect boyfriend; sweet, funny, and handsome."

See-more looked like he had been slapped in the face. "You have a… boyfriend now?! But…" he didn't finish the thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's up See-more?"

"N-nothing," he replied before hurrying away.

_He's a weird one, that guy._

00000000

The pair was sitting in a small diner at the center of town. It didn't have the most grandeur of décor, just a stereotypical diner, but it was one of the best restaurants in town. They sat at a booth in the corner while they talked and told jokes. They were just enjoying each other's company, their hands connected underneath the table.

After their food arrived, the two found that they were beginning to stray into meta-human territory, something they had tried to avoid, yet neither bothered to change the subject.

"So why do you do it?" BB asked the pink haired girl. "Why are you a villain? You could really help a lot of people with your gifts."

She sighed before replying. "I can't be a hero, my powers are _bad _luck, remember?"

He shrugged. "That's all a pessimistic matter of opinion if you ask me." She gave him a confused look so he elaborated. "Law of physics, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. You cause bad luck to your enemy, which in turn causes good luck for you. It's as simple as that."

Jinx paused, considering his words. She had never really thought about it that way, of her powers being _good _luck instead of bad. "Thank you… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…"

He smiled and said, "Anytime. It's your turn to ask a question."

She nodded. "All right… when you change, do you ever have trouble controlling the animal you change into?"

His expression changed to one of exhaustion. "Oh ya. It's like I have all the animals I can transform into in my head, all at once. Whenever I shift, that creature's voice becomes more… dominant. I'm kinda ruled by the Alpha Form, human in this case, but first sign of weakness and I may lose my place at the head of the pack. When I transform, whatever I turn into becomes more powerful in my mind."

"What happens if you lose control," she asked as her eyes widened. "What will you do?"

He shrugged. "I'll do whatever the new Alpha Form wants to do. If it's say… a wolf, you might find me howling at the moon or peeing on fire hydrants. Wait, do wolves pee on fire hydrants?"

She giggled. "We'll I hope that never happens, because I like you just the way you are."

They smiled at each other before leaning into a kiss.

End of chapter

A/N: well there it is! I'm not a Jinx/See-more guy but I need to appease the BB/Rae fans and the stories are supposed to run parallel sooo… Well I hoped you liked it! As always, review and criticize constructively! Until next time, gnomes are evil!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am suffering from severe writers block. This chapter is so random, but it MAY have significance at the end. Either way, here you go.

The cave was dark. Rock lay in tumbled piles across the floor. There was no light anywhere to be seen.

The girl didn't care. She couldn't see anyway. The only images she knew were the memories that surfaced and disappeared as time went on. They were filled with loneliness. She has closed herself off from the world for fear of destruction.

It wasn't her destruction she feared.

Everywhere she had gone, doom followed in her wake. The earth shook, mountains crumbled, volcanoes erupted, and people fled in terror.

She was all alone… until they appeared.

They were like her, different from normal people. They didn't run, they fought to protect people. And they cared for her. For the first time, she wasn't alone. She had friends.

That is, until she met _him._

His cruelty was masked by sweet, honeyed words. The helped her to control her powers. And when the time came, she served him. When he gave the order, she didn't even hesitate.

She attacked the only people to ever truly care about her. One by one, she destroyed them.

Or so she thought.

They rose from the rubble and defeated both the master and servent. They showed her the error of her ways and she would never forget, at least not until now. She turned on her master and defeated him.

The final memory was of her embracing a young boy with green skin as before making the final act to save the people she had condemned. She had one thought before oblivion took her.

_I guess I was just unlucky…_

End of chapter

A/N: Told you, totally pointless. Though if pay attention to the last line you might get a kick out of the final chapter. As always, review. I might not post for a while because of this stupid block! Aaarrrggg!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HA! I've finally gotten through my writer's block! Well, mostly anyway. Regardless, here you go!

The pair had been dating for two weeks and was enjoying every minute of it. Whether it was the danger that came for being with your enemy, or they had developed true feelings for each other, neither knew. But no one could deny that they cared for each other.

Then things got complicated.

Things were normal at the tower. Cyborg, BB, and Robin were playing video games, Starfire was in the kitchen, and Raven was reading. Beast Boy was about to pass Robin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Friend Beast Boy, when may we meet your 'the girlfriend'?" Starfire asked calmly. Beast Boy crashed his car in his shock.

"Ya grass stain, when can we meet the unlucky girl?" Cyborg added with a smirk.

"Um… you'll meet her later ok?" Beast Boy replied with a blush.

"Now _I'm_ curious!" said Robin. "What about you, Raven?"

"I couldn't care less," she replied in her monotone, not even looking up from her book.

"Splendid!" cried Starfire. "You will invite her to dinner and I will prepare the Pudding of Friendship! We will all enjoy dinner and become friends!"

The boys paled at the thought of the pudding. "Maybe we should just order a pizza," said Robin.

"Who ever said I was inviting her over to have dinner!" cried Beast Boy indignantly.

"Why wouldn't you?" inquired Raven suspiciously. "Does she have something to hide?"

"No!" he replied hastily. "I just don't see why you're all making such a big fuss over it is all!"

"We just want to meet her. You've been so… different lately and we want to meet the reason," said Cyborg.

"Fine, if it will stop you all from bugging me about it I'll go call her right now!" With that he stormed out of the room.

00000000

"So that's the situation," Jinx heard her boyfriend say on the other end of the phone.

"It's ok," she replied. "I would love to have dinner with your friends. They don't know anything, do they?"

"Of course not! I've keep pretty quiet about it."

"Then there isn't a problem. Meet me at the café at 5 and we'll head over there together."

"5 it is then. I'll talk to you later, good-bye."

"Bye," she replied before hanging up the phone. Sighing she looked up to see the clock read 2:30, meaning she had two and a half a hours to get ready and meet Beast Boy.

She stepped out of her room and went to find Gizmo. The boy genius was fixing a car that they had stolen a few days ago.

"I'm going out with Ben. You're in charge until I get back."

"Fine," he replied. "When can we meet the crud head by the way? I wanna see how much money the sleazebag has."

"Maybe one day," she said quietly. "When you get an actual girlfriend then we'll talk."

"Whatever." He gave her a hearty pat on the back, which really confused her, before walking away.

_Tonight will definitely be interesting._

00000000

The girl stepped into the common room with the green changeling beside her. They both looked nervously at the remaining Titans before she glanced about the room. She had been in the tower a few times and it didn't seem like much had changed since when she, Gizmo, and Mammoth took it over.

"Well then I'll just introduce you to the gang!" said Beast Boy nervously. "That's Cyborg, if you don't want to go deft you'll cover your ears when he burbs. There's Starfire, if you want to live then you won't eat anything she offers you. This is Robin, never say the word 'Slade' around him. Lastly, that's Raven; you don't need to take anything she says personally. Everyone, this is Jane."

They all gave various greetings. Starfire lunged forward and wrapped Jinx in a massive bear hug. "Oh it is so good to meet you friend Jane! Please, do you like to sing, what is your favorite color, do you like to paint, what are activities that you enjoy doing in your free time!"

"Um… sometimes, pink, yes, and pound on my brothers." She replied once she had regained her breath.

Cyborg grinned. "Oh I can already tell I'm gonna like you! If you play video games than you're the complete package!"

"I set the high score at the arcade."

"You're too good for the grass stain."

Surprisingly, the rest of the night went pretty well. They all laughed and talked. Jinx connected with all of them in some way, except for Raven who mostly kept to herself.

She was almost sorry when she had to leave. BB walked her back to the café. After a long goodbye kiss they both headed home.

When Beast Boy returned he found that Raven was the only one still in the common room. She had a very serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Rae?" he asked with concern.

"We need to talk," she replied coldly.

"About what?"

00000000

When Jinx returned home she found Gizmo had waited up for her. "Why are you still up half-pint?"

"We gotta talk pinky," he replied with venom.

"What's wrong?"

Raven and Gizmo both spoke in perfect sync.

"Why are you dating the enemy?!"

End of chapter

A/N: dun, dun ,duh! Cliff hanger! What will happen next? How did they figure it out? Why am I asking pointless questions when you can just read the next chapter after I post it? The world may never know! As always please review and constructive criticism is my friend! Until next time, keep an eye on the sky or you'll get eaten by dragons!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: to all of my fabulous readers and reviewers, thank you so much! I write only for the purpose of your enjoyment!

Chapter 9

If the star stuck lovers had been drinking something, they would have had a spit take. "B-but how-" they began simultaneously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm an empath, remember? At first glance I knew she looked familiar. Between the two of you I realized that she wasn't someone we would like. It wasn't hard to go from there. Out of all our enemies, you chose Jinx?"

00000000

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "You think I would willingly touch you without a reason? I placed a tracer on you when I patted you're back. I followed you the scum tower and saw you getting all lovey-dovey with the walking snot-rocket! Outta all the Titans, you chose him? What am I talking about, you chose a pit-sniffing Titan?"

00000000

"Look, what do you want, Raven!" asked Beast Boy angrily. "I won't break up with her, so don't even ask, not even if you try and bring up… _her!" _Neither needed to ask whom, they both knew; Terra.

Raven sighed. "Look, I just don't want you getting hurt. So when she betrays you and steals our secrets, don't come crawling back to me!" With that she stormed out.

00000000

"What do you want Gizmo," asked Jinx with fury seething in her voice. "I won't break up with him if that's what you want. And I won't exploit him either!"

Gizmo was silent for a while, and then an evil grin spread across his face. "I would never ask that of you, my dear Jinx! After all, why waste that much blackmailing material on something like that! No, I won't call it in yet, but I will. I already know what I want and now isn't the time for it. But don't worry, it will be soon. Good night." With that, he slunk across the room and out of sight.

00000000

"Looks like we've been made," said Beast Boy.

The two were in the coffee house where they had first met. There were many people around so they could afford to be loud. They had just told the other about their encounters with their teammates.

"Ya, but does that mean we have to give it up?" asked Jinx. In reply, Beast Boy smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "I had hoped not," she said happily.

"Raven I'm not too worried about," said BB. "She'll keep it to herself. It's Gizmo that makes me wonder. I just know he's got something planned! Err, no offence."

"None taken," she replied. "I was thinking the same anyway. Whatever he has planned, it can't be good for us."

00000000

Gizmo entered the dark room. He calmly hit the light switch, throwing shadows across the room.

Gathered around a table were the members of the Hive 5, minus Jinx, Atlas, Adonis, Trident, and Mumbo. They each stared at him expectantly. "Well?" asked Atlas. "Why have you called us all here?"

"It's simple," replied the young mechanic. "I have recently come into a… position that you might find beneficial." He definitely had their attention.

"Those crud-muffin Titans have screwed with our plans for the last time! Now they're even trying to make our own into their scum-bags! Well I say we send them a message, both to them and any scum-sucker who wants to join them!"

He pressed a button and a holographic image appeared. "We're going to take this guy. He's the whole problem here!"

The image was of Beast Boy.

End of chapter

A/N: It's short, but I was kind of rushed. It was the first football game of the season and it's kinda late and I won't be able to use my computer for a while so I had to work fast. I post again a.s.a.p. but until then, please don't start a riot! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok it's been while, I know. I didn't have my computer so I wasn't really thinking about my stories so I had no idea what to write. Here you go anyway!

Chapter 10

The pair exited the movie theater into the mid-evening light. They walked hand in hand to a small Italian restaurant for dinner. There they enjoyed a Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene. When their lips met BB deepened the kiss with a smile.

They left the restaurant long after the sun had faded from the sky. Jinx sighed contently before saying, "Thank you Beast-"

"It's Gar," he interrupted. He elaborated at her confused stare. "That's my name, Gar Logan. It just occurred to me that you didn't know that."

She smiled at his faith in her. "Thank you Gar, this has been amazing."

He smiled in return as they strolled into the park. As they moved in the darkness Jinx found her eyelids drooping. When Garfield noticed this, he led her over to a bench and sat her in his lap.

She smiled with contentment. _"Thank you," _she thought._ "You're the nicest guy I ever met. You're the first to see any good in me. I'm so glad I met you." _Out loud she said, "I love you, Gar."

His eyes widened in shock before a happy grin slid into his face. "I love you too, Jinx." With that, she fell asleep in his lap, head against his chest.

Looking at her he couldn't help but think she looked so much different than when he first met her. The first time they crossed she was cruel, mean, destructive, and frightening. Looking at her now, she reminded him of an innocent little girl, or a beautiful angel. She looked nothing like the fierce criminal he originally thought she was.

The thought made him smile as he leaned his head against hers and slept.

00000000

They awoke with a start, both with a sudden sense of danger. They shot up and glanced around searching for whatever radiated the feeling. Upon discovering nothing, Beast Boy gripped her hand and led her from the area. When they exited they faced each other.

"What was that?" asked Jinx seriously.

"No idea, but I think it might be a good idea to head home for now."

She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped, gripped his arms, and pulled him into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, gasping for air, BB said, "I thought the boy was supposed to handle the good bye kiss?"

"That's sexist. There's no reason I couldn't handle it. Besides, you're too nervous to even try!" He only laughed before giving her one last kiss and striding off for home.

00000000

Jinx walked in the door to see Gizmo waiting up for her. He was tapping his foot impatiently. "Well it's about time, Pinkie!"

"Calm down gnome," she replied angrily. "What's the problem?"

"I know what I want to use that blackmail for."

She froze, fear lacing her heart. "And what's that?" she asked much more calmly than she felt.

"Tomorrow I'm in charge of the Hive, got it?" he replied.

"That's it?" she asked with shock at his less-than-ambitious request. "Um… Sure, why not?"

"Good," he said with a nod. "Get some sleep, you'll need it."

To those words she nodded and exited the room.

The boy sat in silence for a while before speaking out loud. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Every bit," a voice replied. A screen appeared in front of the boy genius. On it played a video of Jinx and 'Gar' sleeping on a park bench.

00000000

Gizmo's big plan while in charge was to rob some freshly constructed jewelry store. It was so new the rest of the block was still under construction. With it being such a weak plan Jinx assumed it was just some ploy to get the others to give him a more permanent position of authority.

How wrong she was…

It was a simple job, just him and Jinx. She had no idea what the others were doing, and Gizmo's only comment was that they were 'around'. Gizmo set a slow pace as they left the heist, heading toward the construction yard. That little bit confused Jinx, as she was sure that the Titans couldn't be far behind them.

Sudden words confirmed her suspicions. "Wow, you guys really are dumb," it said.

The villainous pair whirled around to face the speaker, Robin. "It's the pit- sniffer Titans!" He sounded annoyed, but there was something in his voice that sounded almost like… triumph?

He gripped Jinx's hand and sprinted down the way to the construction yard. They emerged onto a mostly finished cross road. The buildings towered on all four sides of her, blocking most escape routes.

They sprinted forward to the street directly in front of them. Once they had taken a few steps down the road Gizmo stopped, a smirk on his face.

The Titans took up positions in the center of the cross roads. "Give up!" shouted Robin. "We've got you out numbered!"

"Wrong on all accounts, feather brain!" replied Gizmo. He snapped his fingers and suddenly flying robots with laser cannons attached moved out onto the four streets, five to each. Another ten floated above them.

To her right, Jinx saw Adonis and Mumbo appear. On her left Atlas and Trident did the same. Mammoth and Privet Hive strode out onto the street that they had just ran in from. See-more was riding one of the overhead robots, his laser eye locked on the Teen Titans. I seconds the team was surrounded.

It all made sense now! The keeping quiet, the lame request, followed by an equally lame mission, it had all led up to that moment. Up to the moment to Teen Titans were completely surrounded and out numbered in Gizmo's trap.

"Attack!" yelled Gizmo. With that they all rushed forward, save Jinx who was still frozen in shock. Lasers flashed, metal smashed, and the all-out rumble raged on with a vengeance.

That was when Beast Boy saw the ringleader for this whole thing. Gizmo was floating on his jet pack in the shadow of an entrance to one of the half way finished buildings, typing away furiously at a controller for the robots. Morphing into a tiger he launched himself at the mechanic—and passed right through him!

Too late he realized it was a hologram, and he fell into the building. With a wicked grin the real Gizmo launched a volley of missiles at the support beams, and the building began crumbling.

Jinx stared in horror as time seemed to so down. _"It's all my fault!"_ she thought as her eyes welled with tears. _"Everything I do brings bad luck to everyone I care about!"_

"_That's a pessimistic matter of opinion if you ask me…" _Garfield's words echoed in her mind.

With a sudden desperation she pointed at the building and focused her power. _"If there's any good in my powers, then save him!"_

The building collapsed on top of Beast Boy.

End of chapter

A/N: well there it is! Find out what happens next time! Please review! Until next time, don't get eaten by rabid squirrels!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! I am soooo sorry! I had homework and my mom and English teacher were pressuring me to work on I book I might publish in the future so I didn't want to write and I procrastinated a lot. Then I kinda forgot I was writing a story until my friend reminded me. You an all thank my friend Destiny for this (this is where you yell "thank you Destiny!" like a kindergarten class). Anyway, here you go those of you who have been waiting faithfully for this moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans (that's why it's called fanfiction instead of a TV show) or Gundam Style (you'll see).

Chapter 11

"No!" screamed Jinx. She launched a hex bolt at Gizmo which sent him flying in one end of a nearby building and out the other. She barely registered the destructive force she had just used on her teammate as she sprinted toward the rubble. She began to try and dig out the person he had grown to love. She prayed to every deity she had ever heard of that he was still alive.

The stone and metal scraped her hands ripped at her flesh and stained the debris with her blood. She ignored it and kept digging. She became vaguely aware of the Titans beside her, shouting for their comrade. Again, she kept digging.

"Raven!" shouted Robin, "see if you can pick up any thought patters. Cyborg, scan for a heartbeat and anything else you can! Starfire, deal with Jinx. I'll try to hold them off while you handle all that! Titans, go!" With those words, they all sprinted to accomplish their orders.

Robin launched a roundhouse kick at one of the robots, sending it flying into Atlas's face before leaping at Privet Hive. Raven floated over the fallen building and began her mantra. Cyborg began pressing buttons on his arm to activate the multiple scanners installed in it. Starfire flew to where Jinx sat crying with her face in her hands.

"I couldn't save him! I couldn't save him!" she mumbled to herself.

"Why do you grieve for the fate of an enemy in which you do not know? Are we no longer enemies?" inquired the alien princess. Jinx met her eyes and the red haired girl gasped at the pain reflected in them.

"Because I love him," she answered simply.

Before Starfire could recover enough to reply, several things happened. First: Robin was sent flying by a punch from Adonis and landed at their feet. Second: Cyborg screamed "Boo-ya!" loud enough to shake some nearby buildings and began the dance to "Gundam Style." Lastly: Raven's eyes shot open and she stared down at the fallen building in shock and horror.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire as she hurried to help him up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he told her as he stood unsteadily. "Cy, Raven, give me a report!"

"The grass stain's alive," replied the metal man. "My sensors say that the building fell perfectly so that the debris caught itself. BB was standing in the only safe place in that whole downpour. It looks like there's someone out there who thought he should catch a lucky break for once."

Jinx suddenly felt like dancing. _Beast Boy is alive_ she thought to herself. _It worked after all!_

Raven, being the pessimist that she is, shattered that hope with her next words.

"It's too soon to be celebrating. There's something wrong with his mind. It's… shattered, to put it in layman's terms. It's like he has thousands of thoughts in his head at once, and not one of them is from a human consciousness. I don't know how, but it's as if all of his morphs are… rebelling. And what's worse is he's not doing anything to stop it. If we free him there is every possibility that he'll end up attacking us."

"But he only has a limited supply of oxygen!" exclaimed the machine man angrily. "If we don't get him out now then it would be the same as if that building landed on top of him! We have to get him out before he accidentally unsettles the whole thing and it falls apart! It'll have to be moved just right and I'll bet he's flailing around in there like a dying fish! Rob, what's your call?"

The young vigilante considered before turning his attention to the sorceress. "Can you find out what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I can try," she replied, uncertainty creeping into her voice. "It's like the Beast incident but much, _much_, worse. I have no idea what's causing it though."

"It must be something wrong with the Alpha Form," muttered Jinx to herself. She looked up to see the Titans staring at her as if they just realized she was there. "What?"

"What do you mean by the Alpha Form?" asked Robin in a dangerously quiet voice. It occurred to her that maybe Gar hadn't told them about the details of his abilities. She was touched by the faith he had placed in her, even though they were enemies.

"It's something Beast Boy told me about. It's basically the dominant morph he possesses that is in control of his body. Something must have gone wrong and he lost control of the Alpha Form and something is keeping him from getting it back."

"When were you ever able to talk to Beast Boy to learn this?" Robin asked in the same tone as before.

Jinx deflated. _It looks like the jig is up._ "It was when we were on one of our dates. I'm Jane, pleasure to meet you."

The startled gasps came only from Cyborg and Starfire. Raven already knew, and Robin didn't look that much surprised. "I figured as much," said the masked boy. "I'm a detective, remember? I chose to trust BB's judgment though. We need your help right now though, so I guess it worked out in the end."

The Boy Wonder looked up at Raven. "Since she seems to know more about what's going on than we do, I want you to send her into Beast Boy's mind to help him sort things out. Then Cyborg will direct you to get rid of all this debris and get him out of there. Star and I will by you three as much time as we can by holding off them." He gestured at the super-villains who were finally on their feet again.

He turned back to Jinx. "If you want to save him, then right now you need to be a Titan. Do you understand that?" She nodded with a determined look on her face.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a knowing glance. "Grass stain found a keeper with this one," said Cy.

Robin nodded in reply. "Titans, go!"

End of chapter

A/N: well there you go! I understand if you are disappointed with the wait and I hope you weren't throwing _too_ many bricks through windows in your frustration. As always, criticize constructively. Send your thoughts and whatever else you want to say. I will try to post again as soon as possible. Next is the last chapter but try not to be too disappointed. I have another story I got from someone's profile (if only I could remember who…). Anyways, until next time the zombie apocalypse is coming!


	12. Chapter 12

"Titans, go!"

With that they jumped into action. Starfire launched into the air and turned to unleash a barrage of star bolts at the enemies below while Robin began his assault from the ground. Cyborg opened up a screen on his arm to display a model of the fallen building and began tracing a safe route for Raven to remove the debris. Raven hurried toward where Jinx was standing.

"What do I need to do?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Just relax and open your mind," replied the sorceress. She continued after a nod from Jinx. "I will telepathically send you into his mind. Find out what the problem is, fix it, and get out. You'll only have about ten minutes in there so you need to work fast. After that time you'll return to your body. Lastly, only help him. If you use this opportunity to learn any of our secrets through him and use them against us, you'll hurt him. And for that, I'll make you pay. Dearly." There was no mistaking the seriousness in her eyes as she said this.

Jinx gulped nervously before nodding once more. "I promise I'll only try and save him. Ten minutes should be plenty of time to fix this."

Raven regarded her for a moment before she seemed to be satisfied. "Once you're in, try and find the human consciousness. Hopefully he'll give you a hand."

Jinx nodded her understanding once more and Raven turned to face the fallen building. She concentrated and chanted her mantra to focus. After several long seconds that seemed to last an eternity the Jinx, she turned back to face the pink haired girl. "Let's begin. Clear your mind of all thoughts. Take a deep breath and relax."

Jinx did as she was told and took a deep breath as Raven moved her hands to either side of Jinx's head and began chanting once more. Suddenly, all the strength left her body and she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Raven flying off toward Cyborg.

000000

She awoke in a forest. Sunlight seeped through the leaves overhead onto her face. She could hear animals moving through the undergrowth around her. She sat up, the soft sand clutching at her back.

_Wait… sand? I thought this was a forest?_

She studied the surroundings more intently and realized the forest was… different from most, to say the least. It was as if someone had created a different paint for every environment on the planet and splashed them all onto a single paper. Redwoods grew next to palm trees which grew next to cacti. The animals she noticed earlier came from all eras, and were all battling one another.

The place was in utter chaos. She had no idea how to find the human Beast Boy in all this mess. He was supposed to help her, but she didn't even know where to look.

No sooner had she had the thought then she felt a tug in her gut. Having no other leads to go on, she followed the direction it was trying to lead her. She crouched and began to rush through the undergrowth, hurrying so as not to be noticed by the wildlife.

She was amazed by the things she saw. Every step brought her through some new environment. She saw beautiful plants of every kind and shape. Amazing creatures she didn't even know existed wandered through the trees.

Sometimes she would pass buildings. Nothing more than enclosed rooms, really. Across the doors read words like "Childhood dreams", "Happiest moments", and "Ways I cheat at poker." Keeping her promise, she didn't touch them.

That is, until she saw the ones labeled "The accident", and "The lab." She could tell it was like a sacred ground. Even the animals refused to fight near them. The plants didn't grow so abundantly here, the grass was dead.

She couldn't resist, so she approached the one that said "The accident." She opened the door and stepped through. She was standing at the bottom of a waterfall in a thick jungle. She looked up and saw a boat tip over the top of the water fall, a man a woman on board. They held onto each other as they plummeted down. Jinx stepped back and closed the door.

"I don't want to see what happens when they get to the bottom," she whispered to herself.

She glanced at the other door and, against her better judgment, moved toward it. As her hand touched the handle, a loud scream of immense pain could be heard on the other side. She leapt back. Judging from the sound, she could tell she didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door. If she did, she doubted she would sleep soundly ever again.

She ran along the path even faster now.

Eventually she began to hear a distant roaring. She soon came to another clearing. In the center was a large pit with a metal cage covering the top. The roaring was coming from its depths. Darkness covered the inside, so she couldn't see the animal that was making the freighting noise. Standing at the edge was Beast Boy.

She almost cried in sheer joy. Jinx ran forward and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly as if he might vanish if she didn't keep a firm hold on him.

"You're all right!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Whoa! Hey there baby! How did you get in here?" said the changeling with a grin.

"Raven opened the front door. What's wrong? It's like hell in here and you aren't doing anything to stop it!"

"Well I've been kinda busy! This is the prison where I keep the Beast locked up and he's trying to get out. The animals took advantage of the situation and are rioting. Until I get the Beast under control I can't do anything about them."

Her gaze hardened. "What can I do to help? I've still got a good four minutes left."

He grinned at her. "Keep the animals busy. If they aren't focused on taking over I can focus on the cage without any distractions."

She nodded and took off into the forest once more. Causing chaos was diffidently something she was good at. She launched a series of hex bolts to get everyone's attention. Then she worked her magic.

A tree fell over and hit the elephant over the head, knocking it unconscious. The Tyrannosaurus Rex tripped and fell onto the coyote. Was it her imagination or just before it was squashed, the coyote held up a sign that said "CRAP!"

She shook her head. _Ya right! You're losing It, Jinxy. Come on, this isn't a cartoon! _The lion accidentally over-jumped and tackled the wolf who had snuck up behind her. The eagle and the owl ran into each other as the dive bombed her at the same time. Over and over the animals tried to attack her and by some miracle they all ended up failing epically.

She was laughing so hard she didn't even think about the time until everything went dark around her.

000000

Jinx awoke in her own body. She could see Cyborg and Raven gathered around the now free form of Beast Boy. She rushed over toward him. As Jinx arrived, Beast Boy opened his eyes. When he saw the luck sorceress he grinned and said to Cy, "Look, it's the girl of my dreams!"

"Idiot," replied Jinx, a tear of joy sliding down her cheek. They held each other in a long kiss before Raven interrupted.

"Yes, touching for all the little boys and girls in our audience, I'm sure. Meanwhile, let's watch while Robin and Starfire get their buts handed to them on a silver platter."

They glanced sheepishly toward the last two members of their team. Though it wasn't as bad as the empath led them to believe, the pair was still losing.

The changeling turned to Jinx. "Why don't you sit this one out?" he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

With that, the Titan trio charged into the fray. Cyborg blasted Mammoth with his sonic cannon before tackling Atlas. Beast Boy rammed into Adonis as a rhino before morphing into a bear to claw at his suit. Raven used her magic to throw Mumbo and Private Hive into each other.

When Gizmo, who had finally regain consciousness and returned to the fight, saw the turn of events he yelled, "Crud! The rest of the pit-sniffers are back! Let's get outta here!"

The villains all back peddled and sprinted away. "After them!" yelled Robin. He paused and glanced back at Jinx. "Uh, actually Beast Boy, you should, um… handle things here. The rest of you, come on!"

Beast Boy stopped and watched his team run after the escaping criminals before turning back and walking over to Jinx. For a moment neither spoke, but both could tell what the other was thinking. Finally, Beast Boy reached out and pulled her towards him.

"I'm so sorry," Jinx whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," he replied calmly. "Gizmo is the one to blame, not you. I love you Jinx, more than words can say, but we can't keep doing this if were on opposite sides, and you know it. I made a promise to be a good guy, and judging by how fast you were running, and from which direction, you saw the reason why I can't break it. I know there is good in you, but I can tell that this isn't the time to embrace it. One day you'll be a Titan, but I know you well enough to know that you aren't ready for the responsibility just yet. But one day, you will be. On that day, I'll be waiting for you."

"And I'll be looking forward to it."

000000

No one spoke about those days. Everyone knew it was in the past, even Gizmo. He wasn't willing to tempt fate by bringing it up. Life went on as if nothing happened. But on some nights, they would both think of those days.

He would think of the girl who finally gave him a lucky break. She thought of the first person to ever see goodness in her, see her as more than just bad luck.

They would think of the time they met an outcast like them.

Of course, no one knew how far that spell Jinx cast to save Beast Boy really went.

000000

The girl awoke in a dark cave. She was laying on a strange pedestal the center of a large cavern. All she could remember was her name: Terra. The place seemed to have collapsed, but she was unharmed. By the feel of the air rushing through the cave, she could tell there was an exit. As she made her way toward the exit she muttered words that echoed in the dark.

"I guess I just got lucky."

End of story

A/N: well there you have it. I'm glad I finally finished and I vow never to do another mainly love story again because I suck at them. I made the last lines of this chapter and chapter 7 work together, so I thought it was cool. The ending is my way of saying how Terra was released from the stone. It doesn't say in the show, so I was creative. As always, send your thoughts and criticism. Until next time, all hail the rubber band!


End file.
